


Step-Steve

by FallenQueen2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Grace is sneaky, Grace wants Steve to be Step-Steve, Kono wins a bet, M/M, men are clueless when it comes to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace decided that she was going to get her Danno and Steve together and turned this into her little 'pet' project known as operation 'Step-Steve'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step-Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Grace Williams tapped her pencil against her lower lip as her teacher droned on about math equations. Her mind was elsewhere. Mainly on how her Danno and his super SEAL partner were looking at each other nowadays. It was love and apparently only she could see it because if her Danno and Steve could see the look the other is always giving the other when their backs are turned they would be together by now. She mused to herself about how she could get the two together. She called Stan, Step-Stan when he married her mother.

That was it! She would call Steve, Step-Steve in front of her auntie and her uncle to see their reactions before calling it to Steve and Danno's faces. Yes this was a great plan; she would get the driver to drop her off at 50's headquarters and go from there. She let a huge grin appear on her lips before tuning back into what her teacher was talking about.

She looked up at the huge glass doors that led into the offices of 50, she took a deep breath and using her tiny arms she pushed the door open and wandered into the offices, seeing both her Danno's and Steve's offices empty but Kono was working in her office. Grace knocked on the glass door and Kono looked up startled before a huge grin spread across her face. Kono hurried over to the door, opening it and letting Grace enter the office. She placed her backpack onto the ground before hopping up onto a chair facing Kono.

"What brings you here Gracie?" Kono asked.

"Well I wanted to see Danno and Step-Steve but they aren't here." Grace sighed acting dramatic keeping an eye on Auntie Kono's reaction. She was not disappointed, Kono's eye widened and her jaw dropped comically.

"Step-Steve?" She asked in awe before grinning widely. "I KNEW it!"

"You knew it Auntie Kono?" Grace asked with an equally large grin.

"I am slightly insulted I didn't get an invite to their wedding." Kono grumbled annoyed. "They are WAY to close for it to be just a Bromance. I might just win this after all…"

"Glad you agree Auntie Kono, is Uncle Chin around? I want to see if he was told about Danno and Step-Steve." Grace asked innocently.

"He is outside by the computers sweetie." Kono gave the little girl a huge hug before watching the pigtails on her head bounce as she skipped off to see Chin.

"Step-Steve, I knew it." Kono grinned to herself before going back to her paper work and sending Danny and Steve a quick text that read 'congrats'. She giggled at the confused text messages she got in response; they were still trying to hide their love, too cute!

"Hiya Uncle Chin." Grace said cheerfully coming to a stop beside Chin.

"Aloha Grace, how are you today?" Chin asked the little girl squatting down to her level.

"Good, I missed Danno however." Grace pouted.

"I'm sure him and Steve will be back soon." Chin reassured her patting her head gently.

"He'll be fine then." Grace beamed her demeanor changing instantly.

"Oh?" Chin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! If Step-Steve is with Danno then he will be A-Okay!" Grace explained like she was explaining it to a child.

"Step-Steve?" Chin asked blinking. "I thought as much, good for them."

"Ah so you have learnt of 'Step-Steve' have you?" Kono chuckled as she joined the two handing a tablet over to Chin who plugged it to the table top computer in front of him.

"I think it has a good ring to it." Chin agreed with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kono laughed as the doors opened and the voices of Steve and Danny auguring echoed in the room.

"He would have told us sooner or later, there was no reason to tie him to hood of MY car! I could have sworn we have been over this before." Danny ranted at Steve who was looking at Danny with laughter in his eyes.

"And here I thought we decided that the Camaro was OUR car Danno." Steve interjected with a smile on his lips.

"No, you decided that around the same time you decided I could never drive my OWN car." Danny corrected pointing his index finger in Steve's face.

"Danno!" Grace raced towards her father, the duo flinched back startled but Danny made a quick recovery opening his arms as Grace flew into them. She giggled as he spun her around before placing her on her feet.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit Monkey?" Danny asked watching in amusement as Grace wrapped her small arms around Steve's waist. The SEAl didn't hesitate as he hugged Grace's little body with unusual softness. Danny smiled at the touching scene in front of him, not noting Kono and Chin's hushed words and laughter behind him.

"I just wanted to see my Danno." Grace said innocently as the trio walked into Danny's office and Steve grabbed a water bottle, unscrewing the top and started to drink from it was when Grace made her next move.

"I'm glad that Step-Steve kept you safe." She said and tried to hold back her laughter as Steve did a spit take before turning his wide eyes at her.

"Uh-What? Where did that? What?" Danny's face was red as a tomato and he couldn't seem to form the proper words.

"I think that's a good name Gracie." Steve said honestly ruffling her hair. "Why don't you go with Kono and ask her if you two could get us some food?"

"Sure Step-Steve!" Grace nodded before rushing out of the office but ducked around the corner and watched Steve and Danno through the glass walls of the office.

Danny was waving his arms, face getting redder and redder. Steve seemed to be laughing before his hand reached out; gripping Danny's wrist and Grace had to cover her mouth to suppress a squeal as Steve brought her Danno into a kiss. She watched as they parted and Danny seemed to be speechless and Steve rubbed her head saying something, Danny snorted before grabbing the fabric of Steve's shirt pulling him back in for a kiss. She clapped her hands together happily, her little plan was a huge triumph and now her little nickname for Steve may become his real name.

She looked over at Chin and Kono who also saw Danny and Steve's kisses and were grinning widely. Kono was holding her hand out and Chin was grumbling as he placed bills into her extended hand.

"You have to trust female intuition cuz." She counted the money before walking over to Grace, handing the little girl a five-dollar bill. "Right Gracie?" She winked and Grace nodded quickly.

"Right Auntie Kono." She agreed innocently.

"Females." Chin shook his head whilst rolling his eyes.


End file.
